


This Quiet is Violent

by mrbeliever



Category: Clique
Genre: F/F, LGBT, Lesbian, Teen Fiction, Trans, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6790030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbeliever/pseuds/mrbeliever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aster, a girl who has never once in her life has spoken, feels the sudden urge to speak until her lungs give out when she meets Sierra Brighton, the one girl who can make Aster appreciate conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Aster rode the bus today. Sierra sat beside her. Aster already had a note written out to give Sierra. It said a bunch of stupid, mushy inner thoughts and promises that Aster would treat Sierra right if she let her. Aster decided not to give Sierra the note though, she crumpled it up in her pocket and kept her inner thoughts to herself. She stared at Sierra's hand which was conveniently placed right on the seat beside Aster's, and she contemplated whether or not she should take it into her own. She wasn't sure what the boundaries were with them. She wasn't sure if there were boundaries. 

Sierra must have noticed Aster's confused state because she scooped Aster's hand up into her own and moved it over to Sierra's thigh. She turned to smile at the speechless girl beside her, who was blushing so hard she almost matched her red shirt. 

"I thought a lot about last night and...I'm sorry I just ran out like that, I really like you. But, we barely know each other. And I'd like to get to know you before we jump into anything." Sierra said and Aster nodded, she was thinking the same thing. 

"I mean, you're really, really beautiful, and interesting, and artistic and I find myself becoming more enthralled with you every second. I just don't want rush into anything and ruin what I think might be a great relationship." Sierra said and Aster nodded again, distractedly looking at Sierra's lips. 

Sierra took a deep breath after she noticed Aster's staring. She tried to control her excitement when she saw Aster leaning in, and she placed her hand against Aster's chest, taking in another huge breath. Aster shot back and gave Sierra a confused look. 

"I want to kiss you like crazy, but I kind of don't want everyone on this bus to see us making out." Sierra explained, giggling a little. Aster smiled, nodding in understanding. She wasn't really comfortable with any of these people seeing her 'making out' with Sierra either. 

The bus stopped in front of the school and Sierra frowned a little bit. Her time with Aster for the day had basically come to an end. She would see her in the hallway probably, but she didn't have any classes with Aster since Aster didn't like taking advanced classes. Sierra didn't really blame her. 

"Can I walk you to class?" Sierra asked as they were getting off of the bus and Aster beamed in response, nodding excitedly. Sierra beamed back, interlacing her fingers with Aster's. 

As they walked into the school, Aster noticed way more eyes watching her than normal, and she reluctantly let go of Sierra's hand, shoving her own hands in her pockets. Sierra raised her eyebrow curiously and looked around, noticing all of the people staring at them. She frowned and shoved her hands in her pockets as well. She didn't want to make Aster uncomfortable. 

Sierra walked Aster to the door of her English 11 class, and she simply said 'Goodbye', walking across the hallway to her AP English class. She kind of resented her intelligence at that moment, she just wanted to spend as much time as she could with Aster, even if Aster was scared to be seen with her. Instead, Sierra walked into her classroom, she saw Marcus waving at her and gesturing to an empty seat beside him. She smiled softly and sat down beside him. 

"So, how does it feel to be the center of attention?"Marcus asked, and Sierra furrowed her brow, asking what exactly he meant by that.

"Well, when you walked in holding my sister's hand, you kind of became part of the first gay couple this school has ever seen...kind of a culture shock  so obviously everyone's talking about it." Marcus explained and Sierra sighed, knowing that Aster would be incredibly uncomfortable with everyone talking about her.

"We're not a couple we just..."

"Make out on Aster's bed and have deep conversations about life? Right, that's totally not what couples do." Marcus interjected and Sierra rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to rush someone like Aster into a relationship. Besides, we barely know each other, it's just an attraction thing." 

"Someone like Aster? What are you saying? That because my sister can't talk she can't handle a relationship?" Marcus said, suddenly getting angry and defensive.

"What? You think that I meant it like that? Aster isn't held back by her inability to speak, she's held back by her inability to express how she feels. She isn't in touch with her feelings, Marcus. That's what I meant." She said and Marcus unclenched his fists that he didn't know he was clenching. 

"Don't give up on her, Sierra. She needs you." Marcus said softly, and Sierra furrowed her brow again.

"No one needs anybody. People just simply want other people." Sierra contradicted and Marcus rolled his eyes.

"Well I've never seen Aster want someone quite like she wants you, so please don't give up on her." Marcus said, and before Sierra could say anything else, they were both shushed and scolded by the teacher and were forced to move away from each other. 

Sierra stared at the clock for the rest of class, impatiently waited for the clock to strike 9:30 so she could leave that dull class and go see the very interesting girl who she hoped wouldn't be mad at her for accidentally putting them on the map at school. The hour and a half passed by so painfully slow that Sierra felt she had aged 10 years by the time she got out of that classroom. 

Aster was perched against the wall with her arms crossed. The stern expression on her face quickly turned cheery when she saw Sierra walking towards her. Sierra's worried expression dissipated instantly when she felt Aster's arms wrap around her sides. Honestly, she would have been happy just to know that Aster didn't want Sierra to stay away from her forever, but this, this was so much better.

"You're not mad at me?" Sierra asked, unraveling Aster's arms from around her so that she could look her in the eyes. Aster raised an eyebrow and shook her head, wondering if she had a reason to be mad at Sierra. She couldn't think of anything, so she just shook her head again.

"Marcus told me something and it just made me think that maybe you'd be uncomfortable with us being open about our...um...togetherness." Sierra continued and Aster smiled, shaking her head. 

Aster reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of loose leaf paper, handing it to Sierra and placing a finger in front of her mouth. Sierra stared at the paper for a second before she shoved it into her own pocket. Aster smiled again and reached for Sierra's hand, intertwining their fingers and leading them away to Sierra's next class.


	2. Chapter 2

Aster waited for the school bus to come, bouncing her knees anxiously and biting on her fingernails. Aster hated riding the bus; it was so loud and it just reminded her that she couldn't be loud. But, today Sierra would be on the bus, and that made Aster hate the bus a little less. Aster hadn't seen Sierra since that Saturday afternoon, and it was Monday, and already Aster missed her. She didn't even know her and yet she missed her like hell. 

The big yellow machine stopped right in front of Aster, the double doors opened and Aster quickly rushed up the little stairs and into the aisle, staring at all of the eyes staring right back at her. Aster searched for a particular set of eyes and was discouraged when she didn't see them peeking over the seat along with everybody else's. Aster sat down in the first empty seat she could find and stared at the sidewalk, just in time to see a certain hazel eyed girl sprinting down it, practically throwing herself into the bus. 

"Sorry." Sierra wheezed out, and Aster smirked, giggling silently. 

Sierra looked into the aisle and a wide smile came across her lips when she set her eyes on Aster. 

"Thank god, I was worried that you were homeschooled or something and I would have to go into my first day of school alone." Sierra said, sitting down beside her, earning strange looks from everyone else on the bus. 

Aster took out her whiteboard, trying to ignore everyone's quizzical stares. 

You're basically going in alone, I don't really come with a welcoming committee. 

"You don't have to come with a welcoming committee, I'd probably throw up at all the false pleasantries. I'm just glad to actually have a friend." Aster beamed at the word 'friend.' No one ever really used that word to describe Aster. Maybe her mom when she says things like 'Aster would be such a lovely friend!' whenever she tries to talk Aster up to local kids (it never works).

Yeah but I'm not exactly Ms. Popular.

"Who said you had to be? You don't have to belong to a clique or be the topic on everyone's tongue for me to like being your friend. I mean, I know we just met but I feel like that moment where we shared that chocolate chip cookie was the start of a beautiful friendship." 

I'm a very frustrating friend.

"Your mutism? I don't care about it, a person's ability to speak is important to some people but not me, I've always loved carrying conversations anyway."

You don't know me yet, you don't know if you care about it.

"Yes I do. Look, I'm happy to have you as a friend because you're the only person in this whole neighborhood who actually allowed me to have a conversation with them for longer than it takes to say my name and give them a box of cookies my mom forced me to give them. Something is different about you and I've decided that I like it... a lot." 

They were really good cookies. I kind of ate the rest of the box after you left...and I like you too. You're not like anybody here, you actually have depth.

"Thanks. I'll bring some more over later, if you'll let me. And thanks, no one's ever said something like that to me before."

Of course you can bring some over later. And it's true. And I like to speak the truth. 

"Good. I like honesty. Now tell me, does this dress make me look fat?" Sierra chuckled and Aster did too, well, tried to. 

_____________________________________

"Who are you? I've never seen you around here before." Some boy said, sitting down next to Sierra. 

"Um, I'm new. I'm only here for this year though, I'm moving back to Ohio after I graduate. My name is Sierra Brighton." She said, smiling lightly. 

"Sierra. Why did you come here if you're just gonna go back?" He asked, and she furrowed her brow at him. 

"Why are you asking intrusive questions and yet haven't even introduced yourself to me yet?" Sierra retorted. 

"I'm Aster's brother, Marcus, and I'm wondering who you are and how the hell you got her to engage with you." He responded. 

"Huh, she didn't mention a brother." 

"She doesn't mention much of anything, and I want to know how you got her to." 

"Well, I don't know, maybe if you actually take an interest in her, she responds positively, Marcus." Sierra said, picking up her things and moving away from the boy, taking a seat next to someone she recognized from the bus this morning. 

Marcus scoffed, shaking his head at her. He decided that he would make sure Aster kept her around, she seemed like she was good for Aster. And he hadn't met someone who was actually good for Aster in a long time. No one ever wanted to be good for Aster, and Sierra wanted to be, and he had to make sure Aster knew that. He decided to take an interest in her, just like Sierra said.  

____________________________________

"Hey sis, want a ride home?" Marcus asked as he approached Aster, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She gave him a funny look and shrugged his arm off of her, 

"No I'm serious, I feel bad making you ride the bus all the time." He responded and she gave him another funny look, not sure how to answer to that. 

"Come on." He said, putting his arm around her shoulders again and leading her towards the student parking lot. 

Aster looked back over her shoulder at the busses, where she caught just a glimpse of Sierra, and she frowned a little, wondering if her brother knew that he wasn't really doing her a favor giving her a ride home. She also wondered why he was suddenly showing her kindness when he had basically been ignoring Aster her whole life. She didn't know how to ask him what his deal was and why he suddenly decided to be such a saint. 

Aster reluctantly got in her brother's car and she was instantly met the with smell of bad weed and sweat. It was awful. She had to stick her head out the window for the first five minutes of the ride because she simply couldn't stand it.

"You know, that new girl in the neighborhood is pretty cute," He said and Aster rolled her eyes. 

"Sorry. I'll stay away from her. I don't want what happened last time to happen again. I'm sorry about that Aster, I really am." He said, and Aster's hard expression softened. He never apologized to her for what happened last year. He had never even mentioned it before now. 

Aster pulled out her whiteboard and wrote a very simple message. 

Thank you. I'm sorry too.


	3. Chapter 3

Aster sat down on her bed and she thought and thought about today. Nothing special had happened, except her brother apologizing, and even that was spectacularly unspecial. Aster also thought about Sierra, how she smiled at her and how it made Aster feel at least a little normal. Aster wondered how Marcus already knew her, considering he didn't ride the bus and he didn't really pay attention to anyone but his friends at school. 

"Hey Aster! That new girl in town is at the door again, and she has more cookies!" Aster's mother called from downstairs and Aster's basically shot out of her bed and sprinted down the stairs, smiling at the girl in front of her who timidly held a pink box of cookies. 

Aster wanted to hug her but she wasn't sure if that was appropriate when she had only known Sierra for 24 hours. She was just so happy to see her and feel normal again. 

"You weren't on the bus I was wondering if you were feeling alright..." Sierra said, sheepishly handing the box of cookies over to Aster.

Aster realized that in her rush to get down here she forgot her whiteboard and she had no way to respond to Sierra, so she settled for a stupid thumbs up and gestured upstairs, and she eagerly led Sierra to her room. Sierra seemed kind of surprised when she walked in, like she didn't expect Aster to have anything cool or interesting. But Aster had a lot of interesting things, and she had tons of writings and paintings all over the walls, and Sierra thought she could stay in there for hours, analyzing Aster's art. She almost wanted to ask her if she could, but she knew her boundaries, and she inferred that Aster's art was very important and personal to her. She couldn't imagine all that a mute girl had to say. 

Aster noticed Sierra staring at the decorations and she lightly grabbed Sierra's arm, leading her over to her bookshelf, where she pulled out a tattered leather journal, flipping through it and settling on a pencil drawing of a small girl, holding a megaphone out to another girl, who had bandaids all over her throat and mouth. She ripped out the drawing and handed it to Sierra, who stared at it in amazement. 

"Aster, this is beautiful." Sierra said, running her fingers over the drawing, admiring the skillful work.

Aster grabbed the closest pen she could find and wrote something down on an empty page in her journal.

It's you, the megaphone girl. You're the first person who makes me feel like I still have a voice.

Sierra almost teared up at that. She couldn't imagine how hard life is for Aster with no voice, and it touched her that she made Aster forget her troubles for just a little bit. She couldn't control herself, she wrapped her arms around Aster and pulled her into a passionate hug. She barely knew this girl but she was already so important to her, and she decided she never wanted to leave Aster's side. She felt Aster's timid hands place themselves on Sierra's hips and that made her pull Aster closer. 

"I will gladly be your megaphone girl as long as you want me to be." Sierra said when they finally broke apart after what seems like hours. Sierra thought that she would hold Aster forever if she were allowed. It kind of scared her that she was thinking that, but she decided not to care. When you find someone like that, you don't care about anything else but them. 

______________________________

Sierra stayed overnight, eating cookies and telling stories about her life in Ohio. Aster listened all about it, all about Sierra's old boyfriends and her best friend since pre-k, all about her dad who moved her across the country to live with her aunt for her last year of high school for no good reason. Aster listened to it all and her attention didn't waver for a second. This girl was the most interesting thing that ever happened to her, well, the most interesting good thing that ever happened to her. The one thing Aster paid the most attention to though, was Sierra saying that she wanted to move back to Ohio when she graduated, and Aster couldn't really voice her protests to that, so she just shook her head and grabbed onto Sierra's wrists, trying to tell her to stay where she is. 

"Don't worry, we have a whole year together before that, and it's not even set in stone. I might go to college here and find an awesome job and never go back." Sierra said, even though she knew deep down that she would always get pulled back to Ohio. She couldn't convince herself that she didn't want to go home, no matter how hard she tried. 

Saying that made Aster smile though, and that made Sierra rethink her priorities for just a second. But, she also had to think about how Aster isn't permanent, and how Ohio is. 

Fuck it, Aster feels more like home in one day than Ohio ever felt in 17 years, Sierra thought to herself.

Sierra felt a piece of paper slip into her hands and she clutched it tightly, immediately opening the folded paper and smiling at the quickly scrawled drawing of two teenage girls holding hands, the bandaid and the megaphone girl, except now the megaphone was covered in bandaids instead of the girl. The megaphone girl had her heart traced and 'Ohio' noticeably scribbled out and replaced with 'Oregon'. Sierra smiled and held the paper to her heart. She could tell that Aster's drawings were going to become a very important part of her year. 

Sierra felt Aster's head fall on her shoulder and she took a deep breath, sighing in relief. Something about Aster being so close to her and laying her head on Sierra's shoulder felt so right. Sierra wondered if new friendship should feel like this, if this was really friendship or something so much more. She remembered this feeling, and it wasn't the feeling of new friendship, no. This was the feeling she got every time she was about to start a new relationship. 

What are the consequences of falling for a girl who can't say 'I love you'? 

Fuck it, Sierra thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Sierra woke up with a crick in her neck and a confused state of mind, and she looked around the unfamiliar room drearily, wondering when she fell asleep. Sierra looked to the right to see Aster with her head resting on Sierra's shoulder, and she remembered where she was and the night she spent with Aster. They talked, well Sierra talked, for hours last night and Aster got a much better understanding of Sierra, and Sierra got a much better understanding of Aster. It almost pained Sierra to have to wake Aster up and end their amazing night. 

Sierra nudged Aster softly, causing her head to fall off of Sierra's shoulder. Aster shot up afterwards and looked over at Sierra with a groggy, disoriented look. She opened her mouth to say something and frowned when nothing came out, shaking her head angrily. Sierra wondered if Aster did this every morning: tried to talk and was always disappointed when no voice came out. It broke Sierra's heart to even think it. 

"Good morning." Sierra cooed, smiling lightly at Aster. Aster smiled back and ran a hand through her hair, yawning dramatically. 

"We kind of have to go to school." That earned a sneer from Aster and a giggle in response from Sierra. 

"Yeah, I'm not really looking forward to it either. I have a class with your brother." Sierra said, rolling her eyes. 

Aster almost panicked at the mention of her brother having a class with Sierra. He would most definitely try to woo her with his charming good looks and ability to speak. He had done that so many times before with Sierra's friends, and Aster wasn't sure if she could really hold him to his word this time because as soon as a girl is cute Marcus forgets everything prior to that. 

Sierra must've noticed Aster's bothered state because she put a gentle hand on Aster's shoulder and gave her an apologetic look. 

"Don't worry. He seems way too pretentious for me anyways. All that hair gel isn't doing him any favors." Sierra said with a chuckle and Aster smiled, being comforted for the fact that Sierra had not even an inkling of attraction towards Marcus. 

Sierra smiled back, moving her hand from Aster's shoulder to Aster's hair, wrapping a strand of it around her pointer finger and letting it unravel. Sierra pulled her hand away but Aster grabbed it back, placing it where it just was, and Sierra grinned, continuing to play with Aster's hair. Aster found herself relaxed at Sierra's touch, which was so odd because she had always hated being touched. 

"Aster! It's 7:30... get your ass out of bed!" Someone shouted through the door, opening it dramatically and Marcus appeared in front of them, smirking slightly when he saw Sierra. 

"Oh. Sorry. Uh...I'll be waiting in the car." He said, shutting the door quickly. 

"Well, I guess I should go get ready for school, I'll see you there Aster." Sierra said, pushing herself off of Aster's bed and pausing for a second, contemplating whether or not to do something. 

Sierra shook her head at herself and waved goodbye before she exited, rushing back over to her house, cursing herself under her breath the whole way. 

Aster begrudgingly made her way back to Marcus' smelly car, seeing as she had no choice considering that the bus had already came and gone. Aster kind of hoped Marcus would drop this whole 'be nice to Aster' thing soon because she was starting to miss her jackass brother. 

"So um, you and Sierra are getting pretty close pretty fast huh?" He asked when they were a few miles down the road, and Aster shrugged. 

"She seems really nice. And not like...piteous of you. Most girls I see that try to become your friend are just trying to earn points with God or some shit and it's dumb. But, I don't know, Sierra doesn't look at you like some charity case." He said and Aster wasn't sure whether to be offended or touched. 

He paused for a second, waiting for a response until he realized that he wasn't getting one and tried to think of something else to say. 

"I know I haven't exactly been the greatest of brothers, but I'm trying to get better." He said, sighing deeply when Aster barely even acknowledged that he said anything. She was unimaginably uncomfortable right now, and she just wanted to get out of that horribly smelly car and go to class where she was ignored. She wasn't sure if this was Marcus trying to make amends with her before he shipped off to college and probably wouldn't visit or see her ever again or if this was him trying to clear his guilty conscience or what. She just knew that it made her uncomfortable and she wanted her brother to leave her alone. 

Marcus pulled into the school parking lot and Aster was out of the car faster than Marcus could even unlock her door for her. She practically sprinted into the school building and was immediately relieved when she got inside and everything was back to normal. She was the invisible girl again and she liked it that way. She didn't have to tell anyone to leave her alone or to shut up if no one tried to talk to her. 

"Aster!" Well, Sierra could talk to her. But only Sierra. 

Aster turned around to face the excited girl, who engulfed her in a hug, catching Aster by surprise. Aster was wondering what she did to deserve this hug or why Sierra was so excited to see her when she just saw her a half hour ago, but she wasn't complaining. 

"Sorry I just, now that I've been around you I hate not being around you." Sierra said and Aster blushed, bashfully hiding her face from the girl whose arms were still lingering on her. 

Sierra noticed how flustered Aster got at what she said, but she didn't respond to it. Instead, she asked if she could walk Aster to class, and Aster nodded. They walked to the history hallway in silence, Sierra walking as close to Aster as she possibly could and 'accidentally' bumping their hands together every once in a while. Aster pretended not to notice. Though, every once in a while Aster would 'accidentally' bump her hand into Sierra's too.


	5. Chapter 5

Aster stared at the whiteboard in front of her, not sure what to say or how to express her to the girl sitting across from her. Sierra stared into Aster's worried, sad eyes, and she wondered what was going on behind them. She wondered that a lot now, she wondered if Aster would ever tell her. 

Sierra had come over to Aster's house as soon as she got home, she could barely stand being away from Aster now, and she hoped Aster felt the same. She couldn't really tell, though Aster seemed happy enough. 

Aster continued to stare at the whiteboard, and Sierra continued to stare at her. Sierra caught herself thinking that maybe if she kissed Aster she might hear what she was thinking, but that was ridiculous, and Sierra cursed herself for thinking it. Aster didn't need that right now, or maybe she did, Sierra didn't know, and she had no way of knowing and that's what drove her crazy. 

Aster finally uncapped the marker that came with the whiteboard and wrote a very simple message. 

Hi. 

Sierra tried to hide her smile. 

"Hi." She replied. 

You've been staring at me. 

"I like to stare at beautiful things." Sierra said, regretting it the next second because Aster's face contorted into something of disgust. Sierra hoped the disgust wasn't directed at her. 

Don't say things like that. 

"Why not?" 

It makes me think about liking you. And I can't. 

"Well why not? There's nothing wrong with liking me, Aster."

Of course there is. 

"Aster." 

Sierra. 

"Aster, have you ever questioned your sexuality?" Sierra asked, and she hoped that wasn't too personal of a thing to ask, seeing as she hadn't known Aster for very long. 

The question terrified Aster, and she turned away from Sierra, throwing her whiteboard on the floor and pulling her jacket over herself so Sierra wouldn't see her blushing. 

"Ok, you don't have to answer that. Even though a reaction like that usually means yes, I'm not going to say anything. I'm just going to say that I have, and it's nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone does it once in their life." Aster was still turned away from Sierra, but she slowly looked back at her, forcing something of a smile. She was very uncomfortable, but only because Sierra made her very nervous. 

It took Aster a few days to figure out Sierra made her very nervous, but now she can't help but feel that way whenever Sierra comes near. Aster wasn't sure what it meant, although what Sierra just said kind of made her realize exactly what it meant. It kind of scared Aster, and then again it kind of excited her. 

"Ok, so, I guess I've worn out my welcome. I'll just go." Sierra said, climbing off of Aster's bed, but she was quickly stopped by a small hand grabbing onto her wrist. 

Aster climbed off her bed to get her whiteboard and marker, and she gestured for Sierra to wait one second while she wrote something out. 

I have no idea how to do any of that romantic stuff. 

"I didn't say anything about romance, I only asked if you had ever thought about other girls in that way." 

I've only thought of you in that way. 

Sierra smiled and started to blush, and she was kind of at a loss for words, how ironic. 

"I don't want to make things awkward, but is it ok if I kiss you? I know we've known each other for like, 2 days but-" Sierra was shushed my Aster, who moved her hands to cup Sierra's cheeks. 

Aster took a deep breath, a really deep breath, and Sierra placed her hands on top of Aster's, smiling bashfully. Aster leaned forward and Sierra leaned too, and they met somewhere in the middle. Sierra's lip just touched Aster's before Aster pulled her face closer and their lips collided. Aster couldn't even control what she was doing anymore, she felt free and safe and like she wanted to do this for the rest of her life. 

Sierra pulled away first. Her eyes were wild and her cheeks were red and there was the biggest smile across her lips. Aster took a few seconds to open her eyes. She wasn't sure what to do with her hands on Sierra's face, and she wasn't sure what to do without Sierra's lips on hers. So she kissed her again, and again, and again until she couldn't feel her lips anymore. Sierra kissed her back with just as much fervor, and it actually made Aster feel alive for once. 

Kissing Sierra made Aster feel like she had a voice, and she liked it. Aster decided she didn't want to give it up. 

"Hey Aster, dinner's ready!" Marcus called, pushing open the door and gasping when he saw his sister kissing the new neighbor. 

Aster pulled away suddenly from Sierra and glared at her invasive brother. Did he ever learn to knock? Sierra started to blush and apologized to Marcus, climbing off of Aster's bed and bidding goodbye to the two siblings, heading out the door and out of Aster's house. Aster watched her go from her window.

"Moving kind of fast, sis." Marcus joked and Aster glared at him again. She pushed past him and rushed down the stairs to the dining room where her mother was patiently waiting for her, preparing everyone's dinner plate. 

"Oh hi sweetie! Why did your friend leave? She was welcome to stay for dinner." Aster's mother said, as if she would actually get an answer from Aster.

Aster simply sat down at the dinner table and waited for her mom to place a plate in front of her. Marcus sat down beside her almost instantly, trying to hold back a smirk. He knew this was coming, he could tell that they had something for each other, he just didn't except it so fast. He was relieved though, he didn't have to do anything to help them get together. 

Aster could tell Marcus was smirking at her, but she refused to look at him because she was still so embarrassed that he had caught her and Sierra kissing. She didn't expect to have to tell her family she liked a girl so soon. Oh god, what would her mother think?


	6. Chapter 6

Aster rode the bus today. Sierra sat beside her. Aster already had a note written out to give Sierra. It said a bunch of stupid, mushy inner thoughts and promises that Aster would treat Sierra right if she let her. Aster decided not to give Sierra the note though, she crumpled it up in her pocket and kept her inner thoughts to herself. She stared at Sierra's hand which was conveniently placed right on the seat beside Aster's, and she contemplated whether or not she should take it into her own. She wasn't sure what the boundaries were with them. She wasn't sure if there were boundaries. 

Sierra must have noticed Aster's confused state because she scooped Aster's hand up into her own and moved it over to Sierra's thigh. She turned to smile at the speechless girl beside her, who was blushing so hard she almost matched her red shirt. 

"I thought a lot about last night and...I'm sorry I just ran out like that, I really like you. But, we barely know each other. And I'd like to get to know you before we jump into anything." Sierra said and Aster nodded, she was thinking the same thing. 

"I mean, you're really, really beautiful, and interesting, and artistic and I find myself becoming more enthralled with you every second. I just don't want rush into anything and ruin what I think might be a great relationship." Sierra said and Aster nodded again, distractedly looking at Sierra's lips. 

Sierra took a deep breath after she noticed Aster's staring. She tried to control her excitement when she saw Aster leaning in, and she placed her hand against Aster's chest, taking in another huge breath. Aster shot back and gave Sierra a confused look. 

"I want to kiss you like crazy, but I kind of don't want everyone on this bus to see us making out." Sierra explained, giggling a little. Aster smiled, nodding in understanding. She wasn't really comfortable with any of these people seeing her 'making out' with Sierra either. 

The bus stopped in front of the school and Sierra frowned a little bit. Her time with Aster for the day had basically come to an end. She would see her in the hallway probably, but she didn't have any classes with Aster since Aster didn't like taking advanced classes. Sierra didn't really blame her. 

"Can I walk you to class?" Sierra asked as they got off the bus and Aster beamed at her and nodded excitedly. Sierra beamed back, interlacing her fingers with Aster's and


End file.
